à nouveau vivant
by Darness K. M
Summary: OS pour le défi pairing fanfictions d'Halloween. Personne n'imaginait ce que vivez véritablement la chimère, pour qui le mot vivre est un bien grand mot. Il se balançait entre mort, survie et vie. Du moins jusqu'à "lui"...


**OS écris pour le défi d'Halloween du Défis pairing fanfictions sur FB**

 **Conditions : résurrection d'un personnage mort**

 **Honnêtement je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment la condition mais vous pouvez lire quand même xD**

* * *

Tout avait commencé lorsque Theo avait été emmené par sa sœur sous terre, ou, en d'autres mots, en enfer. Ça ne paraissait rien, dis comme ça, enfin peut-être pas rien, certains pouvaient imaginer un monde souterrain, avec un roi imposant qui décidait de tout, et lorsqu'il était arrivé au pouvoir, avait réformé les enfers pour que ce soit une longue file d'attente, parce qu'attendre, c'est chiant.

La réalité des enfers étaient bien moins chiantes pour Theo qui n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer, définitivement, il n'avait pas une seconde pour souffler. Il revivait perpétuellement la même scène, à chaque fois, il se réveillait dans un des bacs de la morgue, en sortait, trouvait sa sœur qui lui arrachait le cœur. Il revivait la scène de sa mort, les médecins de l'horreur, tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fais subir, l'horreur, la torture, la mort, voilà ce qu'il « vivait ». Il était déjà mort, il le savait, enterré vivant dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien et qui l'avait fais mourir à petit feu.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un le ressuscite. Enfin, ressuscité était un bien grand mot. Liam l'avait sorti de l'enfer, ça c'était un fait établi, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'ils comprennent vraiment qu'il n'était pas simplement tombé dans un trou, il était bel et bien mort. Alors qu'était-il ? Un fantôme ? Un zombie ? Quelque chose y ressemblant en tout cas. Il avait l'air de tout ce qu'il y avait plus de vivant, c'est fou ce que les pouvoirs de l'épée et des skynwalkers pouvaient faire.

Il avait agi comme si de rien était, même si ses réactions trahissaient son corps, il luttait pour sa survie, pour ne plus être envoyé là-bas par n'importe quel moyen possible. Il donnerait cher pour rester sur terre, ne plus jamais retourner en enfer qui portait excessivement bien son nom. Jamais il ne se laisserait à nouveau prendre par cette menace, il était fébrile à la simple idée qu'on le renvoie là-bas.

Puis, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il se passait, ni comment vraiment le décrire. C'était entre lui et Liam, lors du combat avec les cavaliers, Liam lui avait sauvé la vie sans savoir qu'il n'en avait déjà plus. Il était resté estomaqué devant la scène, devant le bêta qui lui avait pourtant affirmé qu'il ne lui sauverait jamais les miches. Une fois débarrassé des deux cavaliers, ils allaient se shaker la main comme... des amis ? Des coéquipiers ? Il ne savait pas comment décrire cette ambiance, mais il savait qu'il aimait ça, que ça lui faisait un petit quelque chose dans son petit cœur qu'il ne pensait plus avoir depuis bien longtemps. Mais les autres étaient arrivés, gâchant ce merveilleux moment de partage entre le bêta et la chimère.

Il ne le laissa pas se faire attraper et l'envoya dans l'ascenseur, lui disant qu'il allait servir d'appât... ce qui était totalement contradictoire avec son comportement habituel, à croire que grâce à Dunbar, il se sentait pousser des ailes. Il avait entendu Liam crier après lui, mais c'était déjà trop tard, Theo s'élançait déjà au devant du danger, sans peur. Bon, peut-être qu'il avait peur, mais il l'affrontait pour que Liam reste vivant, et puis après tout... il était déjà mort. Une fois ne suffit pas, il recommença à lui sauver la vie, puis il avait rejoint Scott pour la bataille finale. Comme quoi, les choses changent.

Enfin, pas tant que ça. Une fois cette histoire terminé, il n'était plus en enfer, certes, toujours sur terre, mais seul. Il contempla la seule chose qui lui restait : sa voiture. Il soupira. Les mois à venir allaient être compliqué pour lui. Il avait vu juste, il vécut pendant des mois dans sa voiture, changeant de place de parking lorsqu'un adjoint le lui demandait, aucun de la meute de Scott ne le contacta, mais lui faillit plusieurs fois. Il se sentait seul, abandonné, comme un grand vide dans son cœur sans vie, s'il continuait dans cette voix, il redeviendrait le psychopathe qu'il a été autrefois.

Mais voilà. Arriva le jour où il se fit capturer et torturer par des chasseurs, enfin si on peut appeler ça des chasseurs, et tout se remit en route. En se sauvant de là, il fut attrapé par le shérif qui le guida tout naturellement... vers Liam. C'est là qu'il comprit toute l'étendue du problème et qu'il n'était pas sortis de l'auberge. Il aurait pu choisir de fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, fuir pour sauver sa peau... mais non, encore une fois, il avait choisi de se battre. Pour Liam, ou plutôt, avec lui, il en ignorait la raison, mais c'est ainsi qu'était les choses.

Encore une fois, il avait mené la bataille main dans la main, façon de parler, avec le bêta, il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres, il avait vu sa vie, ou ce qu'il en restait, défiler. Il avait vu sa nouvelle mort se profiler à l'horizon, mais il avait surtout senti les poings et la rage de Liam, de combien il avait besoin de son aide pour se contrôler, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il semblait avoir de l'emprise sur lui. De nouveau, il sentit ce lien indescriptible, ce petit quelque chose qui faisait frémir son corps et bien plus encore. Est-ce que Liam en avait conscience ou était-il le seul ? Il l'ignorait, après tout, ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet.

L'évidence le frappa lors de cette fois où il était parti en chasse accompagné de Mason qui s'était retrouvé blessé, il avait essayé de prendre sa douleur, Mason lui avait dis que pour ça il devait se préoccuper vraiment de la personne... la vérité, c'est que pour ça, il aurait déjà fallu qu'il soit vivant. Puis arriva la grande bataille finale, celle que tout le monde attendait et allait mettre fin à cette mascarade. Pour la première fois, Scott l'appela pour qu'il aille aider Liam pris au piége dans l'hôpital, ce qu'il fit évidemment.

Ils s'étaient dis qu'ils ne mourraient pas l'un pour l'autre, mais quand Liam lui annonça qu'il voulait bien se battre avec lui, quelque chose d'intense se gonfla en lui. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa, mais ensuite Liam et lui ont vraiment fais un duo de choc, en parfaite synchronisation, ils avaient mis à genoux la bande de chasseur face à eux. Gabe, l'un des chasseur, avait été gravement touché, il allait mourir et ce n'était qu'une question de seconde.

Theo s'en approcha comme s'il ouvrait une nouvelle porte sur sa vie, porté par les sentiments de Liam, ou les siens envers le louveteau, il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait et où il était, mais il y allait ça c'était une chose certaine. L'humain agonisait, se plaignant qu'il avait mal, Theo se mit alors à sa hauteur et prit son bras. Il absorba sa douleur.

Il était de nouveau vivant. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il était mitigé par ses sentiments assaillant de toute part, des tas de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais une seule restait comme une ancre, comme quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre même dans le brouillard le plus épais : Liam.

Il lâcha enfin l'humain, enfin le mort puisque c'était tout ce qu'il était à présent, et se tourna vers le loup-garou, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Quelque chose frappait dans sa gorge et sa poitrine, probablement aussi dans sa tête, comme des coups de marteaux percutant et insistant. Il savait exactement comment faire pour calmer cette douleur lancinante. Il s'approcha du bêta sans perdre un instant, Liam était resté là, surpris par la scène qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la chimère l'embarque plus loin dans le couloir, à l'abris des regards.

Encore moins à ce qu'il pose soudainement ses lévres sur les siennes. Comme un réflexe, il lui mit une claque en plein sur le joue, ce qui fit étrangement sourire Theo, comme s'il s'y attendait.

« Tout d'abord, merci d'être là. » Annonça-t-il à Liam qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Theo l'embrassa à nouveau, nouvelle baffe. « Merci de me remettre à ma place comme tu le fais, d'être honnête comme si le fait que je sois un tueur n'ait aucune importance. » Nouveau baiser, cette fois pas de claque mais Liam resta crispé. « Merci de rester à mes côtés malgré mon caractère de merde... d'être comme une ancre pour moi. » Il l'embrassa, cette fois Liam répondit timidement au baiser. « Merci... de me rendre vivant. »

Ils échangèrent pour la première fois un véritable baiser passionné, Liam ne se rendait pas encore compte à quel point tout cela le touchait, mais il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il aimait ça, qu'il aimait le fait d'être important pour Theo, qu'il ait besoin de lui, et plus que tout, il aimait ses baisers.

Une chose certaine c'est que ces deux-là n'étaient pas prêt de se quitter.


End file.
